


Harder

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, PWP, Shameless Smut, babys first nipple play, mutual mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Quentin accidentally discovers Eliot likes nipple play. Eliot shows him what all the fuss is about.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend Lexalicious70 who inspired this fic with a random conversation about how gay nipples don't get enough attention in fanfiction. EQUALITY FOR ALL NIPPLES!!

Quentin rested his head on Eliot's shoulder, his hand tracing lines across his bare chest absentmindedly. He watched Eliot's chest rise and fall softly as he played with the dark curly hairs that grew there. His fingers traced across his chest, and Eliot sucked in a sharp breath as Quentin brushed past a nipple. Quentin retracted his hand. 

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking up at him, worried. Eliot chuckled. 

"No." He said lazily, resting his chin on Quentin's head. "It felt good."

"Really?" He asked, retuning his hand to Eliot's chest. He looked up at him and touched his nipple experimentally. Eliot moaned into his hair. He rolled the nipple under his thumb. "Does it really feel that good?" He asked, walking his fingers over to the other nipple and pinching it lightly. Eliot gasped. 

"What?" Eliot said, his breath heavy. "You're telling me you've never tried it?" Quentin's face felt hot. 

"I mean...no?" Quentin said, biting his lips. 

"Would you like to?" Quentin's hand stopped moving. He nodded against Eliot's chest. Eliot's fingers moved cautiously toward Quentin's chest. He brushed his nipple with a thumb and Quentin gasped, his chest arching toward Eliot.

"Told you." Eliot said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Quentin and pinching his nipple lightly between his fingers. Quentin moaned into the kiss encouragingly. Eliot applied more pressure and Quentin squirmed beneath him. He broke apart just long enough to murmur a single word against his lips. 

"Harder."

Eliot grinned into the kiss and happily obliged. He pinched harder, twisting his nipple sharply. 

"Fuck." He breathed, aware of his growing hardness against Eliot's leg, the fabric of his boxers the only barrier between them. Eliot slid out from under him so Quentin was lying on his back. He climbed on top of Quentin, straddling him. He leaned down to kiss his neck, taking a piece of flesh between his teeth and sucking. Quentin arched up into him, their cocks grinding together as Eliot kissed his way down Quentin's chest, finally licking a pert nipple. 

"Oh my god-" Quentin gasped, starting to lose it. He threaded his fingers through Eliot's hair, gripping it in tight fistfuls as his tongue and lips worked their way over to the other nipple. He took it in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before looking up at Quentin and scraping it lightly with his teeth. He groaned, arching up against him, desperate for friction. Eliot pulled away, licking his lips. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking up at Quentin who nodded hastily. He reached over to his nightstand. After a moment of searching, he pulled out something that at first glance Quentin thought was a piece of jewelry. As Eliot brought it closer, Quentin realized it wasn't jewelry after all, at least no kind he'd ever seen. It appeared to be two ornate clothespins connected by a thin metal chain. Eliot pinched the clamp open and closed it on Quentin's nipple, answering Quentin's question before he could ask it. 

He gasped at the pressure, moaning as Eliot repeated the motion with the other nipple. The sensation was almost more than Quentin could handle. He shifted and the weight of the chain tugging against him made him moan. Eliot smirked, rolling off of him and pressing his lips against Quentin'a ear. 

"I want to watch you touch yourself." He said, his breath heavy as he slid a hand I to his own boxer briefs to stroke his cock. Quentin gasped, reaching a hand down to tug off his precum soaked boxers. He ran his palm down the front of his cock, sliding his thumb over the leaking slit before beginning to stroke himself. Eliot watched him, slipping his own cock out to stroke himself. It took exactly eight strokes until Quentin came with a cry, arching up into his hand. Eliot came shortly after, 

"Jesus, fuck-" Quentin gasped, trying to catch his breath. Eliot smiled, removing the clamps and pressing a soft kiss against each of his nipples. 

"Do you believe me now?" Eliot asked leaning up to kiss Quentin's neck. Quentin shook his head lightly. 

"You know, I'm still not sure, maybe we should try it one more time just to be safe."


End file.
